One Piece: The Next Generation
by CrazyBusiness
Summary: Set 30 years after the death of the second Pirate King, new devil fruits begin to emerge and Spade sets out to find his own crew and heads to the Grand Line for the fabled One Piece! SPOILERS Rated T for language and some violence.
1. As Death Approaches

I was given some very good constructive criticism by a reviewer and revamped my first chapter, as well as my second and third. Enjoy! (as of July 18, 2011)

* * *

><p><em>I don't own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.<em>

Chapter 1: As Death Approaches

Upon the execution block stood Straw Hat Luffy wearing a red, open short-sleeved vest, revealing an X-shaped scar upon his chest, blue shorts cut at the knee, and a worn scarlet captain's cloak, as well as his signature straw hat. Though he was on his knees, hands bound in thick cuffs on his lap, his head was raised high and his chest puffed out in pride.

"The 'Pirate King' Captain Straw Hat Luffy, otherwise known as Monkey D. Luffy, stands here charged with the crimes of killing Marine personnel, declaring war against the world government, and for the crime of **being a pirate**, all of which are punishable by death," announced a marine through a den-den mushi.

Two men walked forward holding weapons made for the public execution of such criminals. The weapons looked to be elongated swords with extended wooden handles. At the signal of the marine, both men raised their blades, readying for the execution of the second Pirate King.

A lull in the audience's chatter occurred, and Luffy looked out into the crowd. There he saw a figure easily making their way through the crowd toward the execution stand, for the people he approached would move out of the person's way, and close in again after they had passed. The figure was of a grown man's height and wore a black cloak, with no other characteristic visible to Luffy.

The cloaked man passed the crowd and walked the long flight of steps to the execution stand, where he then approached Luffy. Time had seemed to stop, for the crowd's faces seemed frozen, and as Luffy glanced around him, the executioners and Marines were still as well. Then he focused his attention onto the mysterious figure.

Luffy raised his head to see this man's face, and found it was only a sinister skull, and his hands were skeletal as well. He wore a dark black cloak, covering his head to his wrists and ankles, and black shoes.

"Brook?" Luffy asked, puzzled.

He shook his head slowly.

"Death?" Luffy paused. The skeletal being did not move.

"My whole life I had wanted to be King of the Pirates, and I've accomplished my dream and so much more, but I had never thought there would really _be_ an afterlife!" Luffy said, somewhat taken by surprise.

Death stayed silent.

"Will... I be able to watch over my nakama?" Luffy asked hesitantly, and hopefully.

"If you wish," Death answered in a raspy voice, like dry sand.

"Then I'm ready to go, Death," said Luffy, satisfied, and smiled.

Time resumed, and one brave soul took the chance to ask, "Where did you leave One Piece?"

"So you want fame and fortune? Shishishshi," Straw Hat Luffy laughed. "However, it's not mine to give. I haven't moved it, if that's what you mean, but you can go searching for it!"

And with what's said cannot be unsaid, the second Pirate King was executed. Death, unnoticed by all, reached forward and daintily pulled the second Pirate King's soul out of his body, and disappeared. As Luffy's head rolled however, a breeze picked up his straw hat into the wind.

"**Seis Fleur.**" A line of six forearms and hands reached out, retracting with the straw hat in hand. A different cloaked figure reached out to grab the hat. "It still feels like it's too soon," says the figure. Three sword handles stuck out from beneath his cloak.

"It may feel like it, but only Luffy could choose when it was time for him to die," said a female voice inside a cloak. This speaker held a blue bo-staff with 3 sections.

"Nami," said another man, "would you make it rain?" This was asked by a man whose only prominent feature beneath the cloak was a very long nose.

"Of course." Nami rearranged her Clima-Tact to create a large, dark cloud above the whole plaza, then sent the rain pouring.

"A fit ending for a great warrior of the sea, such as Luffy," commented the long-nosed man.

_*sniff* *sniff*_ went a midget-sized cloaked figure, with reindeer horns sticking out from underneath.

"This is so not super," said a hulking cloaked figure.

"But our captain fulfilled both his dream and helped fulfill ours. There's nothing we could have done except follow his wishes," commented another cloaked female voice.

"Oh the tears are pouring out of my eyes today, though I don't have any eyes," said a tall cloaked figure.

"Then let us meet again in five years, and every fifth year after," said the swordsman. "Luffy wouldn't have wanted us to completely forget about our nakama."

"_Yes!_" said everyone in reply.

_This story will be updated with a new chapter twice every week on **Sunday** night and **Wednesday** night at **11:00.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN (added July 7, 2011):** **So I've noticed that many people visiting my One Piece fanfic do not read past the first chapter, but I promise to you all that from chapter 7 on-wards, they'll be more than 2,000 words per chapter (at least)! I'm going to be putting more effort into making my updates contain more content now that I've got more time on my hands. And trust me, I know there are a lot of fanfics that are based at a time after Luffy's death, but I will not be using all the same islands that the Straw Hat Pirates have adventured on and I am making my own islands and setting, and the plot is different as well. So please, I encourage you to_ read on!_


	2. Spade's Beginning

Made a couple changes to this chapter, but nothing significant like I had in the first.

* * *

><p><em>I don't own One Piece.<em>

Chapter 2: Spade's Beginning

_**20 years later**_

"Alright everyone, listen up!" said a seven year old boy standing on the railings of a ship, holding a hammer in his right hand. The boy was of fair skin, had a head of curly brown hair, and freckles. He was also wearing a tank-top, tan cargo shorts, and a pair of black flip-flops.

The crew quieted down, with the few murmurs of "what's he gonna do now?" and "is he gonna do somethin' funny again?"

Once the boy had the audience's full attention, he shouted, "I, THE GREAT ILLEM D. SPADE, WILL PROVE TO YOU PIRATES THAT I _AM_ TOUGH!" And with that, Spade hopped down to the deck, put his left arm on the railing, and smashed his arm using the hammer in his right hand.

"WHOA!" "SHIT KID!" "HOLY CRAP!" "WHAT THE FUCK!"

_Later in the Honey-Whiskey Tavern_

"Hahahaha! You had us going ape-shit over you kid!" said one of the crew members.

"Oh ya! We never expected you to do something as stupid as that!" said another.

"It's okay. It didn't hurt one bit!" said Spade, with a couple painful tears in his eyes, and now sporting a cast and sling for his left arm.

"Yeah right!" yelled the captain of the pirate crew, giving Spade a smack on the head. The captain was none to happy.

"OUCH!" yelled Spade, rubbing his head.

"You deserved that," said the captain, lightening up.

"Well one day, when I'm big and strong, I'm gonna give you a smack on the head too Kenny," said Spade, sticking his tongue out.

"AHAHAHAHA! I'd like to see you try!" laughed Kenny, falling from his seat at the bar. Kenny had long, midnight-black hair tied in the back by a leather thong down between his shoulder blades. He wore a leather captain's pirate hat, a gold hoop in his left ear, as well as a black and gold woolen coat with epaulettes, a white tunic, brown pants, and leather boots.

"I WILL FOR SURE, BECAUSE I'M GONNA BE THE KING OF PIRATES!" yelled Spade with a big smile and a thumb pointed at his chest. "I can even swim already! Isn't that right Maki?" Spade said to the bartender.

_~Ding Da-Ding~ _

The bell rang as the door to the Honey Tavern opened, and a cloaked figure walked into the now silent room up to the bar.

"Some sake, please," said the stranger as he sat down next to Spade. Maki turned to pour him a drink.

The room stayed silent. Someone coughed.

'Man this is awkward' thought Kenny, and stood. "Hiya! The names Kenny," Kenny said as he reached a hand over to shake the newcomer's hand. The newcomer made no move to shake hands.

"Kenny of the Kin Pirates?" asked the cloaked figure.

"Aye-aye sir. And you are?" Kenny asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"Zoro," replied the newcomer as he lifted his hands to remove his hood. The man named Zoro had citrus green hair, three golden tear earring in his left ear, and a vertical scar on his left eye, causing him to be blind in that eye. He also seemed to have a couple laugh lines around his eyes and on his forehead, though they looked more like frown lines.

The whole room gasped, except Spade.

"Who is this Zoro dude?" he asked.

"WHAAAAT? You don't know who _Roronoa Zoro_ is?" exclaimed one of Kenny's crew.

"I guess I'm not that famous after all," said Zoro as he took a swig of his drink. His eyebrow twitched.

"The only famous people I know are Gold Roger and Straw Hat Luffy, and that's because I'm going to be_ King of the Pirates_!" said Spade proudly.

"Oh really?" as Zoro, leaning closer to Spade with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, really," said Spade, who puffed out his chest.

"Well," Zoro said as he stood up from finishing his drink, "you're going to have to **beat** me first."

_So yeah, it's similar to Luffy's beginning, but I added a twist. Trust me, it's gonna be different. I promise. And I didn't intend to make the bartender have a similar name to Makino, it just happened._

* * *

><p><strong>BIG shout out<strong> to Mikan22 for letting me use some of her OCs, which you'll be seeing in the future ;)


	3. Illem D Spade vs Roronoa Zoro

So I've revamped this chapter a lot and I think it's much better. This was as of July 18, 2011.

* * *

><p><em>I don't own One Piece. <em>

Chapter 3: Illem D. Spade vs Roronoa Zoro.

Spade jumped out of his seat with brows furrowed and a finger at Zoro. He yelled, "YOU'RE ON, MISTER!" and began marching to the door.

"Whoa there, Spade! You don't know who this guy even is!" said one of the Kin Pirates, trying to stop Spade at the door.

"Then tell me," said Spade as he stubbornly tried to get by.

"He's the only man alive who has ever beaten _Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk_, and is now the best swordsman on land and sea!" exclaimed another crew mate to Spade, who was also blocking the doorway. "You don't want to mess with him Spade."

"I don't care! I'm going to fight and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" yelled Spade, sqeezing between the two hulking figures.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," said Zoro as he walked to the door. The two Kin Pirates immediately moved to the side, sweating profusely at such a close proximity to the swordsman, and their teeth were gritted in a smile as he passed.

'Oh shit' thought Kenny as he sat dumbfounded at the bar.

_Outside the Honey-Whiskey Tavern_

Spade was on the other side of the street facing the Honey Tavern, while Zoro was closer and facing away. He had taken off his cloak, and was wearing a long green coat with a red-purple sash, and a black bandanna tied around his left arm. Peaking out from under his coat was a light green haramaki sash with vertical black stripes wrapped around his waist and black boots.

"Are you ready kid?" asked Zoro, partly unsheathing one of his swords.

"I was **born** ready!" said Spade, crouched in a 'fighting position'.

"I'll only need one sword to easily beat you," Zoro said as he fully unsheathed his sword Shusui and pointed it at Spade.

"_RRRRAAAAAAAHHH_," yelled Spade as he rushed his opponent, with only one arm mind you. He raised his right arm to punch Zoro in the stomach.

"Ow!" Spade eclaimed as his fist made contact with Zoro's body. 'He's as hard as a rock,' Spade thought, waving his hand side-to-side to shake off the pain.

Zoro stayed where he stood, with his katana Shusui held in his right hand at rest. "You've initiated the fight," said Zoro. "Now it's my turn."

At those words, Spade jumped back a few feet, still nursing his right hand.

Zoro paused, then moved to nic the kid on the right arm, but instead the blade was deflected and a small flurry of sparks followed suit.

'What the..?' thought Zoro.

"Huh?" Spade said aloud.

"SPAAAAAAAADE!" Kenny yelled from the doorway of the Honey-Whiskey Tavern, holding up a dirty sac with an open drawstring. "DID YOU EAT WHAT WAS INSIDE THIS SAC?"

"Yeah," replied Spade with a confused expression.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU ATE THE CHITAN-CHITAN FRUIT!" Kenny's crew yelled.

"YOU'RE A **TITANIUM **MAN!" Kenny screamed with a red face full of anger.

Zoro froze, looked at his sword with a smile playing upon his lips and whispered, "and the dream lives on..."

"You say something, Zolo?" asked Spade with a quizzical expression toward Zoro.

"It's Zoro, not Zolo, and it's none of your business," Zoro replied angrily.

Spade then stayed silent, still staring at Zoro, as if he was trying to think of a way to win. The Kin Pirates waited in anticipation.

"Shall we continue?" Zoro asked soon after his last comment.

"Yeah," Spade answered distractedly. Spade let his right hand fall to his side, and stood up straight.

Zoro had taken a stap back. He stayed there a little while longer, then began jogging, then running at Spade with his katana in hand.

"Ah-ha!" Spade shouted, and a look of enlightenment appeard across his face. He raised his arm and was suddenly a silver grey-white metal statue.

Zoro did not slow, and sliced at Spade's open torso, where it produced another shower of sparks.

Kenny came running to the shiny, still figure of Spade. "Oh no!" he gasped.

"What?" Zoro said, turing back to his opponent and Kenny.

"He's turned himself into pure titanium. He can't breath!" Kenny said, pointing to Spade. "We've got ot get him into the sea," he said, trying to pick him up. 'Damn, titanium is heavy' he thought.

"Here, let me," Zoro said as he sheathed Shusui. As he leasily lifted Spade, he noticed a deep gash he'd left in the boy's side. 'Hm, I wonder what that'll do,' he thought curiously.

Kenny began running to the docks. "Come on," he yelled back. "He's loosing brain cells you know."

Zoro picked up the pace and was running to the docks behind Kenny, all the while showing no emotion, except possible irritation by the stupidity of this boy.

Once they reached the sea, Kenny check his heart beat. He could barely hear it. Kenny indicated to Zoro he should jump into the sea with Spade.

Zoro dumped the boy into the sea.

"What's you do that for? He'll drown!" Kenny immediately yelled, then jumped into the sea.

He soon broke the surface with a flailing and sputtering Spade in his arm. Kenny swam to shore, pulling the still struggling body of Spade. "Stop that, will you!"

Spade stopped and looked Kenny. "What happened?"

"Your dumb-ass brain happened, is what," Kenny said, now getting irritated as well.

"That doesn't make sense," Spade pointed out.

"It doesn't have to," he said.

Zoro left the docks and went back to the Honey-Whiskey Tavern.

Back on shore they soon dried out in the sun's heat, and walked back tavern as well, where they met Zoro just outside.

"Spade is your name, yes?" asked Zoro. Spade nodded tiredly. "Then, Spade," Zoro said with a serious face, "it seems we've come to a standstill."

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? _exclaimed the whole crew of the Kin Pirates, who were still crowding the door to the tavern.

"That's right," Zoro said unperturbed.

"BUH-BUT-BU-BU-BU-BUT ZORO! YOU'RE THE BEST SWORDSMAN IN THE **WORLD**!" exclaimed one Kin Pirate member. "YOU CAN CUT THROUGH TITANIUM, SURELY!" said another.

"Oh, don't doubt my ability, but why sacrifice such a hot-blooded youth to prove it?" Zoro asked nonchalantly. "Eh?" he said suddenly. "Oi! Come here Spade!"

"Huh?" Spade said, confused, but complied all the same.

Zoro kneeled and lifted Spade's arms. "You're bleeding," Zoro pointed out.

"What? Really?" Spade said. Then, when he looked down to his side where Zoro had cut him, and began to cry. "AAAAHHHHH! IT HURTS!" yelled Spade as he collapsed on the ground, rolling in pain. "Waaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Ahahahaha!" Zoro laughed as he stood up again. "I almost forgot that he's only a child!"

_SO the Chitan-Chitan No Mi is a Paramecia-type fruit, meaning that he can willingly transform any part of his body and clothes into titanium. Please Review!_

* * *

><p>So I have all of the main characters planned out up to a <span>certain point<span>. I need some OCs for Spade's crew that are 'thinking outside the box' sort of characters and Shichibukai OCs. I have no Shichibukai planned and I NEED 'EM! A second update of current character positions will be posted when the main adventure begins.

**Captain: **Spade  
><strong>First Mate: <strong>taken by Mikan22  
><strong>Navigator:<strong> taken by Mikan22  
><strong>Sharpshooter:<strong> I made one  
><strong>Chef: <strong>I made one  
><strong>Carpenter:<strong> I made one  
><strong>Doctor: <strong>I made one  
><strong>HistorianArchaeologist:** I made one  
><strong>Weapons Expert: <strong>I made one  
><strong>Musician: <strong>I made one  
>*These are not the order in which they appear in the story*<p>

Now all the ones saying I made one are not definite. I'd love to hear your suggestions, but I mainly ask for Shichibukai OCs and OCs for Spade's crew that do not include any of these positions, but if you do, I've thought about them a lot, so you'd best come up with some solid OCs. I'd love for all your input though, because the more input, the more output.

Name:

Approx. Age:

Race (human, fisherman, skypiean, or something else):

Crew Position:

Physical Appearance:

Abilities (i.e. Devil Fruit, Haki, etc.):

Weapon(s):

Personality:

Likes and Dislikes:

History:

Family:

Dreams/Goals:

Other Interesting Facts:


	4. Zoro's Leaving?

_I don't own One Piece_

Chapter 4: Zoro's Leaving?

_Back inside the Honey-Whiskey Tavern_

"So can you take me or what?" Zoro asked impatiently.

"Ya'know we can with what you've paid, but we planned to set sail in two days. You gonna be ready by then?" replied Kenny.

"No problem, just don't get in my way," said Zoro with a waive of his left hand, using his right to drink some sake. "You gonna live kid?" Zoro asked sarcastically to his right.

"Of course I will!" Spade replied sharply, still with a few tears in his eyes. _*sniff*_

"You're quite a riot, little one," said the bartender, chuckling to himself.

"You'll never get tired of me Maki. That's a guarantee!" Spade said smiling a bit more.

"A-HA! Too true!" exclaimed Maki, laughing heartily. Maki was of solid build from handling rowdy pirates in his bar, wore a yellow and blue buttoned down hawaiian shirt with a solid gray shirt underneath and light blue trousers cut off after the knee. He also wore a green sash around his waist, and had a thick blonde mustache and a buzz cut.

"Wait," Spade began, coming to a realization, "you're only going to be here for **two days?**"

"Well, yeah. I don't have any navigation skills and I need to get somewhere," Zoro said as if it was painfully obvious.

"Then how did you get here?" Kenny chimed in.

"I wandered," replied Zoro, shrugging his shoulders.

_Ehhhhh? _said Kenny's crew.

"That's. SO. **COOL!**" Spade yelled. "Take me with you!"

_WHAAAAAAAT? _said the Kin Pirates.

"NO." Zoro and Kenny said at the same time.

"Oh come on! I'm basically indestructible now," Spade whined.

"NO!" they repeated. "The Kin Pirates are headed to the Grand Line. You wouldn't last two minutes in a real fight," said Kenny.

"I got to side with the captain on this one. It's just too dangerous, plus you can't swim," Zoro said with a mischevious grin.

"But I can swim," Spade protested. "Not when you eat one of the devil fruit," Zoro said plainly.

"WHAAT? REALLY!" Spade yelled in disbelief. "It's true," Zoro said, taking another sip of his sake. "You're a hammer forever kid."

"Doesn't matter!" said Spade, puffing out his chest. "I'm still going to become the third King of the Pirates! I just won't ever go overboard."

"Ahahaha! That's the spirit," Zoro patted him on the back.

"Two hundred million beli... gone..." whispered Kenny to himself, shivering in despair. "It's okay captain!" the Kin Pirates shouted.

"Well you had best be taking a rest Spade, or else those burns will never recover," Zoro said, pointing at the patches on Spade's skin.

"But you're going to go soon, Zoro!" Spade began to whine again.

"I'll see you before I leave. I promise."

_By the way, if you're wondering what the Kin Pirate's flag looks like, it's a skull and cross bones with a captain's hat and large gold earring, just like Kenny._

* * *

><p>When submitting your OC, for the character's name, please put <span>LastName<span> MiddleInitial (if they have one) FirstName. Ya'know, same as how Luffy's full name is Monkey D. Luffy and Robin's is Nico Robin. Thank you! A full listing of character positions will be posted in the chapter after next. Still need Shichibukai!

(fyi I forgot to add some age to Zoro, so I added a sentence to Zoro's description in Ch2. _sorry~_) "He also had a couple laugh lines around his eyes and on his forehead, though they looked more like frown lines."

(and I also just found the term for Zoro's _haramaki_ sash, so I added that in Ch3 too xD. _sorry again~_)


	5. It's A Promise!

_I don't own One Piece_

Chapter 5: It's A Promise!

**Two days later**

"I can't wait to see Zoro again!" said Spade excitedly. He kept fidgeting in his seat by the bar. "My burns have already healed! See!"

"Hey Spade," started Maki. "Yeah?" Spade said. "You _do_ know that Roronoa Zoro was Straw Hat Luffy's First Mate, ya?"

Spade stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Maki. "NO **WAY!**"

~_Ding Da-Ding_~

Spade turned to the door with a huge smile and said, "Hey Z-." Maki put a hand over his mouth. Two Marines stood in the entryway to the Honey Tavern.

"Excuse us, but we are looking for Kenny of the Kin Pirates, who has been reported helping the Pirate King Straw Hat Luffy's First Mate, Roronoa Zoro. We are looking for him as well," said one of the Marine soldiers

'Why are they looking for him?' thought Spade. 'It's been twenty years since Luffy died.'

"Sorry sir," Maki said, lifting his hands from Spade's mouth. "I haven't seen him."

"And you boy? Have you seen this man," the second Marine came forward with a wanted poster or Kenny and one of Zoro. Spade glanced quickly at the papers and just shook his head.

"Well if you see them or anyone else sporting the jolly roger, come straight to us," said the first Marine. Both Maki and Spade nodded, then the Marines left.

-silence-

"I'VE GOT TO TELL ZORO!" Spade said as he hurriedly jumped off his seat and ran for the back door.

"Calm down Spade. Zoro can take care of himself," Maki insisted, but his words fell on deaf ears as Spade sprinted out the door.

'I've got to hurry and find Zoro!' thought Spade as he ran through the island. 'I've got to make sure Kenny and his pirates get off the island!'

Spade sprinted from his small town by the shore, through the woods and the fields toward the secret cove not visible from outside the island. As Spade began running out of steam in a field with tall grass, a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, causing him to stumble and fall.

"Ouch!" Spade shouted, frustrated that he couldn't run faster.

"Shhhh," whispered Zoro, holding a finger to his lips. Spade's face instantly lit up.

"**ZO-**mphh!" Spade said as Zoro's hand covered his mouth. "I said SHHHH!" whispered Zoro.

"Bah!" Spade voiced as Zoro moved his hand away from him. "Zoro! The Marines are after you and Kenny and the Kin Pirates! You've got to get out of here!"

"I know," said Zoro, still crouched in the tall field.

"**YOU KNO-**mpphhh?" Zoro's hand covered Spade's mouth once again.

"Hey! I heard something over here," yelled a Marine from not too far away.

"Listen Spade, I don't have much time," Zoro said, not removing his hand from Spade's mouth. "What is your dream?"

For this, Zoro removed his hand, though it was poised to cover his mouth at any moment. "To become _King of the Pirates!_" whispered Spade.

Zoro smiled. "Then here," he said as he reaching into the opening of his coat, "I want you to have this." Zoro then placed a straw hat with a red ribbon on Spade's head.

"We'll meet again, and when we do, you'll be a great pirate," Zoro said with a genuine smile.

_*sniff* _"This...This is...?" stuttered Spade. "Yes," Zoro replied to the semi-unasked question. "When we do meet again, I want you to give me that hat back as King of the Pirates, alright?"

_*Hic*_ "Y-yes Z-z-zoro!" Spade managed to say, tears filling his eyes.

"**Oi! I found someone!**" cried a Marine.

"Goodbye, Spade. I'll see you in the Grand Line!" was all Roronoa Zoro said before sprinting toward the cove.

"**After him!**" yelled more Marines.

Spade cried silently where he sat while the Marines rushed right by him. 'One day,' he thought, 'one day I'm gonna beat you for real, and I'm gonna be_ King of the Pirates!'_

_Tell me what you think~ (fyi main plot will now commence in next update, and there will be a new character list)._


	6. Pirate Illem D Spade

_I don't own One Piece_

Chapter 6: Pirate Illem D. Spade

**10 years later**

_In a small town off the coast of an island, men, women, and children gathered round the docks to say farewell._

"So you're finally leaving the nest eh, Spade?" Maki said with tears springing to his eyes.

Spade was now sporting an array of freckles across his nose and cheeks, as well as dark brown hair that was a mess of curls, but was mostly covered by the straw hat he wore. He also wore no shirt, revealing a very honed core and strong arms, and a pair of red cargo shorts that ended at the knee and black flip-flops. He also had a tattoo of a black spade on his back.

"Whoa there big guy," cautioned Spade, "no need for the waterworks. What kind of mood is that gonna set for the next Pirate King?"

"Hahaha," Maki laughed, wiping his eyes. "You're right." Maki still has his mustache, but now it was mostly white, and he was also bald, wearing a blue bandanna around his head instead.

"And you, little missy," Spade said as he leaned down to a small girl about 9 years old, "you're going to behave while Big Bro is gone, right?"

_*sniff*_ "Of course I will big brother!" she said.

"Ehehehehe," Spade laughed merrily while holding out his arms. "Come here and give me a hug Akira."

As Spade and Akira shared their last embrace, Spade thought back to the day when Akira joined his family 7 years ago.

* * *

><p>"Maki! Maki!" yelled Spade as he ran to the Honey-Whiskey Tavern.<p>

"What?" Maki yelled back as he came running out of the tavern, alarmed by Spade's voice.

"Look what I found!" said Spade as he held a large bundle, wrapped in a sea blue cloth, up to Maki.

"Eh?" Maki said as he removed part of the cloth. What the bundle appeared to be was a baby girl, no more than a year old, with wispy dark red hair and clear blue eyes. She seemed to have been undisturbed by the yelling and jostling Spade had done, and instead was looking up at Maki with innocent and wondering eyes.

Then Maki came to an abrupt assumption. "Spade, did you steal her?"

"**NO!** Of course not!" Spade yelled, offended by the accusation. "I found here in an empty wash bin floating down the coast. She wasn't crying or anything."

"Hmmmm," Maki said, wondering what to do. "Can we keep her?" Spade asked hopefully.

"No. We must find this baby's parents," Maki replied firmly. "Awwww c'mon Maki," Spade said, somewhat disappointed. "No."

Maki made 'Lost and Found' posters and reported it to the guards in the city while Spade ran all over the island, including to the outskirts trying to find the baby's rightful guardians. To make sure any weirdos couldn't get her, they decided not to release any information on the child's description to the public so they could ask the people what the baby looked like.

"Whew," Make and Spade said, exhausted as they sat in the Honey-Whiskey Tavern. "I couldn't find anyone in the city who knows about a missing baby," Maki commented. "And I couldn't find anyone outside the city either," Spade said, trying to sound dejected.

"You got any idea what we should do Spade?" Maki asked worriedly. "Why don't we raise her?" Spade suggested cheerfully. "You raised me, after all."

"Yeah, but that's different," Maki said, not buying into the boy's suggestion.

"Oh come on Maki! Look at her!" Spade said, motioning to the small basket she was sleeping in, sucking slightly on her fist.

"We'll look for awhile longer," Maki said, not looking at the baby and basket. "If no one is able to claim her, then I'll consider it."

"YES!" Spade cheered, happy to have the chance of gaining a little sister. "Well while we keep her, I'm going to name her Akira."

Maki sighed, having a feeling they'd never be able to find the little girl's family, which surprisingly, he found he didn't mind all that much.

* * *

><p>Now Akira was a tall and lean little girl, with dark red locks of hair falling to her shoulders and with even bigger blue eyes. She was wearing a dress that faded top to bottom from white to green to the waist, where there was a string tied around her waist in the back, and faded white to green to the bottom, where it cut off below the knee. She was wearing scuffed white mary-janes.<p>

As Spade and Akira let go, Spade asked, "What's your dream sis?"

"I'm going to be the chief of this town one day!" Akira replied happily. "I'm going to make sure that the town that took care of me will always be taken care of." Spade genuinely smiled.

"I'm going to miss you little sis," Spade said as he stepped into the small boat. "I'll come back one day, and that'll be when I'm_ The Pirate King!_" he said as he pumped his arms into the air.

"Yeah!" Akira shouted as Spade moved further out to sea, raising her own arms.

Maki and Akira, as well as the rest of the town waved Spade goodbye, some wishing him good luck and most wishing him to never come back, thinking he'd only bring trouble in his wake. By the time Spade was only a speck on the horizon, only Akira and Maki were left looking out to sea.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Maki asked absentmindedly.

"Of course I do. He's gonna be King of the Pirates after all," Akira said with 100% confidence. Maki smiled. "You're right."

_Thus begins the adventurous life of the pirate Illem D. Spade!_

* * *

><p>Longest chapter yet! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far.<p>

So now that our main plot has begun, here's the character list I promised you all:

**Captain:** Illem D. Spade  
><strong>First Mate: <strong>taken by Mikan22  
><strong>Navigator:<strong> taken by Mikan22  
><strong>Chef: <strong>mine  
><strong>Sharpshooter:<strong> mine  
><strong>Doctor:<strong> mine  
><strong>Musician:<strong> taken by Saisix  
><strong>HistorianArchaeologist:** mine  
><strong>CarpenterShipwright:** mine  
><strong>WeaponsFighting Expert: **taken by Monkey D. Ginger

**Shichibukai:  
>1.<strong> no one  
><strong>2.<strong> no one  
><strong>3.<strong> no one  
><strong>4.<strong> no one  
><strong>5. <strong> no one  
><strong>6.<strong> mine  
><strong>7. <strong> mine  
><strong>8.<strong> mine  
><strong>9.<strong> no one  
><strong>10.<strong> no one

The links to these very awesome people are in my profile under **A/N** for One Piece: The Next Generation.

**Also, **I need some ideas for **marines.** I need at least one Admiral OC and at least two Vice Admiral OCs. If you've got any ideas for Fleet Admiral or any other position within the Marines, please feel free to submit, because there's a** 99.9% chance that I'll use them. **Please feel free to submit an OC if you've got an idea, because I'd love to hear them!

*_the order these characters appear in is not the order in which they will appear in the story.*_

**OH and I'm changing updates to Sunday and Wednesday at 11:00EST at night. Thank you!**


	7. Stubborn Captain!

**_Attention!_** I will be out of the country for two and half weeks starting Wednesday night, so Chapter 8 will be scheduled to publish on Thursday or Friday, for I'm not sure if I will have internet access readily available. So in accordance with this, I apologize in advance for any irregularities with updating that may occur. Thank you for reading!

_I don't own One Piece_

Chapter 7: Stubborn Captain!

Spade was napping in his boat when he heard a ship approaching.

"Huh?" Spade said as he sat up with bleary eyes. "**WHOOOOA!**"

The ship he heard approaching was a pirate vessel bearing down directly onto his boat. It was a large, three mast galleon and flew a pirate flag with the skull's left side showing and crossed cutlass', but the skull had a silver bandanna and a gold diamond-shaped earring. The bow of the ship was decorated with

"Man that is a big ship!" Spade commented, admiring the ship. Then Spade realized that if he didn't move out of the ship's way, his boat would either break or overturn, and he'd drown.

Spade looked around his boat. "Huh... now where did I put the paddles?"

* * *

><p>"Captain!" shouted one of the crew members. He was wearing a golden square-hoop earring. "There's a small vessel at 12 o'clock. What should we do with it?"<p>

"Does it have any treasure on it?" the captain asked.

"It does not show any sign of holding treasure captain, but there seems to be a young man looking for something," replied the same crew member.

"Have us come up along the vessel's port side and bring him aboard," the captain commanded and smiled viciously. "Let us show him whose waters he's been sailing on," he said as he stroked his mustache.

"Aye Captain!" The crew member turned to face the rest of the crew and began shouting orders.

The captain was a tan male and had straggly black hair that stopped just below his shoulders, an imperial mustache, and sideburns that showed from beneath the silver bandanna wrapped around his head. He had a golden earring in the shape of a diamond in his left ear as well. He wore a silver coat that had ruffles and lace lining coming out of the sleeves, the cuffs had two gold diamond-shaped buttons each, black knee breeches, white stockings, black shoes with gold diamond-shaped buckles, and a white shirt that showed from beneath his coat. He also had a cutlass with an eloquent silver guard strapped to his left hip.

"Tsk. You should just leave whoever that man is alone and focus on me. I'm the bigger threat, after all," replied a man in thick handcuffs. He was tied around the main mast by rope.

"AHAHAHAHA! You're no more dangerous than a fly!" laughed the captain. The rest of the crew joined in.

"_GET BACK TO WORK!_" yelled the captain. "I want to know what that man is hiding!" The crew immediately turned back to the task at hand.

As the huge galleon closed the distance between them and Spade's boat, the captain took the time to analyze his prisoner. He looked to be in his early to mid-twenties and had short shaggy black hair and brown eyes, as well as fairly tanned skin and no facial hair. He was of strong but lean build - 'It was only by luck that we got those cuffs on him' the captain thought - and wore a navy blue tank top, black cotton pants and boots, with a Marine Lieutenant Commander's coat hanging from his shoulders. The coat had the original blue epaulettes with gold fringe and red shoulder straps, as well as the word "justice" stroked onto the back, but what was heinous about this coat was that the word was crossed out in red paint, making it look as if the graffiti was made with blood.

"You know I'm only on this ship to get to my sister," said the man.

"Well, too bad you'll never see her where you're going," the captain said, chuckling. "Nakayama Hikari will not be on the island by the time we get there."

"Liar," the man said with a monotone.

"Oh no, it's true. She's going to be shipped off to Marine HQ soon, where as we have all the time in the world to turn you in, Daiki. Why, you could possibly die of starvation before you ever reached the island, though there is no chance of **that** with the bounty I'll be collecting soon," the captain said before maniacally laughing.

"**Sir**, we've successfully pulled up next to the boat," the man with the square earring said.

"And?" the captain said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"There isn't any treasure on the boat," the crew member said sadly.

"Dammit! Then bring me the boy!" the captain practically yelled, clearly angered.

"Umm, we couldn't find the boy, captain," the man said hesitantly.

"_WHAAAAAT?_" the captain screamed.

"I- I said-"

"**No**, no, I heard you," the captain said curtly. "I just don't understand why you're my first mate and second in command**_ if you can't do ANYTHING RIGHT!_**" He stomped his foot.

"s- so- sorry sir..." the first mate said ashamedly.

"Yes, well, the guy couldn't have swum to shore..." the captain contemplated." We are nowhere near land, so he must be somewhere on this ship..."

"Ah! Good thinking captain!" yelled the crew, who were all wearing silver bandannas and gold earrings in various geometric shapes. "We'll start looking for him right away!" The crew scrambled away into the ship.

"You've got a pretty useless crew there _"Silver Cutlass" Shadoi_," Daiki said quite plaintively.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Shadoi yelled as he tried to stomp his foot into Daiki's face. Daiki dropped his head slightly to the right, making the captain's foot stomp the mast instead.

Shadoi retracted his foot slowly, showing a small dent had been made in the mast, then drew his cutlass and touched the tip to Daiki's neck. "Maybe I _should_ kill you now. It sure would save me a lot of trouble," the captain said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe you sh- what?" Daiki cut off mid-sentence. "Huh?" The captain turned his head to see what had caught his prisoner's attention.

There was a teen standing on the upper deck near the bow, wearing a straw hat and red shorts. The crew had also re-emerged from inside the ship's hull and was now spread out across the entire deck.

"Who are you?" the captain asked the mysterious figure as he turned and moved the sword away from Daiki's throat. 'whew' Daiki thought.

"Who are you?" Spade asked, pointing at Shadoi with brows furrowed, head tilted, and an eyebrow rose.

Shadoi raised his cutlass, and the Silver Cutlass Pirates followed suit with an array of cutlass', katanas, guns, and rifles with bayonets attached.

"Answer me first!" the captain ordered.

"You can't order me around!" Spade snapped back. "I'm going to bash your head in!"

"Seize him!" Shadoi yelled to his underlings, pointing his cutlass at Spade.

_AAAAARRRRGGGGG! _the crew yelled as they charged Spade.

"I'd like to see you try," the captain said to himself and smirked.

Spade jumped down to the main deck. He tucked in his head and threw his arms up into a parallel defensive position, where his fists were near his face and his forearms were protecting his upper-torso. "**Chitan-Chitan...**" Spade's arms turned a silvery grey-white metallic color up to past his shoulders, "**SHIELD!**" he yelled as he rushed straight for the crowd of pirates.

As Spade rushed through the crowd of pirates, and all their swords, bullets, and bayonets skidded off of his arms with a continuous shower of sparks. He ran over and toppled many pirates until he reached the captain, at which the silvery metallic color moved to only cover his fists, and he removed his right arm from its defensive position.

"**Chitan-Chitan...**" he began, and a look of utter shock and disbelief covered Shadoi's face, "**BASH!**" Spade yelled as hit the captain across the face with a powerful punch. An audible _CRACK _could be heard by all, and Shadoi was sent skidding across the deck and fell to the sea.

Shadoi's crew scrambled to the starboard (left) side to look for their captain, and found nothing. They all turned slowly back toward the now normal looking Spade, who seemed quite pleased with himself.

"Hey you," said a voice from beside Spade.

"Eh?" Spade turned to see the tied up man. "A Marine?"

"No. My name's Nakayama Daiki, and the pirate you just punched was 'Silver Cutlass' Shadoi," said Daiki, a little irked for being called a Marine.

Shadoi's crew whispered amongst themselves: "Oh no! The guy who just killed the captain is getting friendly with Daiki!" "We've got to stop this," said the man with the square earring. "Yeah!" another agreed. "Let's get him!" one yelled.

"Well Daiki, if I break those cuffs, will you join my crew?" Spade asked.

"Eheh, sure, but you won't be able to break them. They are made out of sea-stone," Daiki said nonchalantly.

"Oh, that's it?" Spade said as he took his flip-flop off and put it on his right hand. "It only works when in direct contact, right?"

"Hey! If you break those cuffs, we'll kill you _and_ Daiki!" yelled the first mate.

Spade ignored him and made a fist in the flip-flop his hand was wearing, so that the material protected his knuckles and fingers. His hand and wrist turned to that silvery grey-white metallic color again, and he raised his arm and began saying "**Chitan-Chitan...**" The Silver Cutlass Pirates started running towards him with their weapons raised, but then Spade's hand swung down at the sea-stone cuffs and he yelled "**BASH!**" as he made contact, making the sea-stone cuffs shatter.

'Whoa! This guy is strong.' thought Daiki as he looked at his freed hands.

The Silver Cutlass Pirates froze where they were, sweating profusely, with silent tears of fear streaming down their faces and their jaws open. They stayed that way for a while longer until someone yelled, "_RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!_" at which they all turned tail and jumped off the starboard side of the ship.

Spade looked at them as they jumped off the ship with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Daiki said from beside him.

"Well, I wanted to fight them," Spade said before turning back to Daiki, who was now standing next to Spade, facing toward the fleeing pirates with a passive face and his arms crossed. "When did you-?"

"Don't ask," Daiki said, cutting him off.

"No, I have to know. I'm your captain," Spade said with a smile.

'Oh, right...' Daiki thought, but stayed silent.

"Come on Daiki, you've got to tell me!" Spade insisted.

'I was planning on cutting the ropes, getting the key and escaping, but now this? Shit...' Daiki stayed silent and gave no clue as to what he was thinking.

"Okay, I didn't want to do this so soon, but you're captain orders you to-"

"I'll tell you," Daiki interrupted. "After we get away from this ship, but I'm not-"

"Great!" Spade shouted, pumping his arms into the air.

"I need to find my katanas first," Daiki said as Spade moved to the port side to see if his boat was still there. It was.

"Okay, I'll be waiting in the boat," Spade said, turning to Daiki and pointing down.

Daiki nodded his head, uncrossed his arms, and began walking toward the stern where the captain's room was. Once he was there, he easily found his two swords leaning against the wall. One had an un-decorated black scabbard, an oval guard, and a plain handle wrapped in black cloth; the other katana had a deep scarlet red scabbard decorated with three evenly spaced circles with sun bursts etched in gold, a guard in the shape of a flaming sun, and a handle wrapped in a darker red cloth with an small ornament held underneath the wrappings.

'I'm not going to be sailing with that guy,' Daiki thought as he secured his katanas and headed to the main deck to get onto a boat.

As Daiki stepped out onto the main deck, he noticed that Shadoi's crew was climbing back on from the starboard side.

'Fuck. I need to save Hikari _now!_' Daiki thought as he stayed in the shadows of the doorway. More and more men were climbing on. 'If I can quickly get to an escape boat, I should be fine.'

He analyzed the deck. The starboard life boats were out of the question, and more men were coming towards the stern (and him). The quickest escape route was much to Daiki's distaste, but if that was the quickest way to his sister, then he'd take it. 'I'll just ditch the straw hat kid once I get there.'

Daiki moved out onto the main deck and ran to the where Spade had been previously. As he neared the mainmast, he drew his red katana in defense as a crew member of the Silver Cutlass Pirates attacked him. More men noticed him and began drawing weapons as well.

"Where is the other guy?" the man who attacked Daiki demanded. He was the one wearing a golden square earring, the first mate.

"Like hell I'd tell you!" Daiki replied, who kept his defense up and leaned back, causing his opponent to lose balance and lean toward him. He then swiftly kicked the first mate in the stomach, sending him skidding across the deck until he was stopped by the foremast.

The crew paused for a second to see that their second in command was down, and then rushed at Daiki with force. However, before any of them were able to reach him, Daiki crouched low, drew his black katana in his left hand, and sprinted for the pirates. "**Hurricane Dance**," Daiki yelled as he weaved through his opponent's attacks, dodging swords, daggers, and bullets, while landing cuts and blows to those attacking him.

"UUAGH!" was what most of the crew were able to say before collapsing onto the deck.

Daiki stopped at the railings by where the kid and the boat were. He leaned over and yelled "KID! Untie the boat!" Spade made no move to respond. "HEY! I SAID UNTIE THE BOAT!" Spade just lay there with his hat covering his face, as if he was taking a nap. "THIS IS NO TIME TO- urgh," Daiki yelled, but was cut off when a pirate tried to attack him from behind, and Daiki had turned and raised his red katana in time to block.

"You're not going anywhere!" yelled Daiki's opponent. Daiki moved to let the pirate's sword slide off of his katana and into the railing, where it stuck. He then used the pommel of the katana in his right hand to hit his opponent in the stomach and send him to the ground.

'Why is he not responding?' Daiki thought in a panic. Another pirate staggered to Daiki and moved to stab him in the gut, but Daiki easily moved to the side and used the pommel of his black katana to hit the pirate's face and send him spinning to the floor.

'What else can I call him by?' Daiki questioned, and then realized something, and Daiki became visibly irritated. The pirate that just attacked him from above soon regretted it when Daiki's left hand moved faster than ever, and the pommel of his katana connected with the man's side, throwing him over the bow and into the sea, without Daiki even looking.

The pirates then halted in their onslaught, as they'd become more frightened by the fact that Daiki seemed to very agitated.

Daiki lifted his head and looked to the sky, took in a deep breath of air, and screamed, "**YOU STUBBORN CAPTAIN! WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA TO TAKE A NAP?**"

"To make sure you're ready to be in my crew," Spade said from behind Daiki. Daiki froze, a look of surprise covering his face, which then turned into a small smirk.

Spade hopped off the railing he was crouching on and flexed his left arm, placing his right hand on his left arm's bicep. "Now," he said with a smile on his face, "let's finish this!"

* * *

><p><em>Yay~ I'm very happy with this chapter! *self-gratification* <strong>Positive Feedback is always welcome~<strong>_

**Captain:** Illem D. Spade  
><strong>First Mate: <strong>Nakayama Daiki, by Mikan22  
><strong>Navigator:<strong> by Mikan22**  
>CarpenterShipwright:** mine  
><strong>Sharpshooter:<strong> mine  
><strong>WeaponsFighting Expert: **by Sytherin's Sempra  
><strong>Doctor:<strong> mine  
><strong>Musician:<strong> by Saisix  
><strong>Chef: <strong>by Isshi Urahara  
><strong>HistorianArchaeologist:** mine

**Shichibukai:  
>1. <strong>  
><strong>2.<strong>  
><strong>3. <strong>  
><strong>4.<strong>  
><strong>5. <strong>  
><strong>6.<strong> mine  
><strong>7. <strong>mine  
><strong>8.<strong> mine  
><strong>9.<strong> mine  
><strong>10.<strong> shared, by Inhuman_X

**Marines:  
>WG Commander-in-Chief:<strong> mine (not sure though)**  
>Fleet Admiral:<strong> shared, by Inhuman_X  
><strong>Admiral 1:<br>Admiral 2:  
>Admiral 3:<br>Vice Admiral 1: **mine  
><strong>Vice Admiral 2: <strong>mine  
><strong>Vice Admiral 3:<br>Vice Admiral 4:  
>Vice Admiral 5:<br>Captain 1:  
>Captain 2:<strong>

The links to these very awesome people who gave me and OC/are sharing an OC with me are in my profile under **A/N** for One Piece: The Next Generation.

Every position that's blank is an opening that hasn't been filled. Please feel free to submit an OC if you've got an idea, because I'd love to hear them! There's a very high chance I'll use them.

*_the order these characters appear in is not the order in which they will appear in the story.*_


	8. Not Available

_I don't own One Piece_

Chapter 8: Not Available

I'm very sorry to say that Chapter 8 will not be going up until Sunday, for I've had severe jet lag where I blacked out and am on a recovery from it (still). Now, because of that scare, I also haven't been able to really sit down and write Chapter 8, but I absolutely promise it will be online on Sunday at 5:00pm EST

Thank you so much for your patience!


	9. Nakayama Siblings

So for all of you who are reading, I've re-done the first three chapters with significant differences in the first and third chapter. I really do reccommned you read them, because Luffy's death is way more dramatic and the fight between Spade and Zoro is way-way-wayyyyy better. Thank you so much for reading, and a **BIG THANKS to ISSHI URAHARA for putting up with me. :D **

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_ don't own One Piece_

Chapter 9: Nakayama Siblings

"Yes, captain!" Daiki replied heartily, who crouched in ready to attack again.

Spade balled his hands into fists and raised them, then was colored that metallic silver grey-white color. "LET'S _GOOOOOO_!" he yelled as he ran toward the remaining Silver Cutlass Pirates, Daiki following right beside him.

Spade made to punch the nearest pirate in the face, but the pirate ducked and rammed into Spade's torso, toppling him. The pirate then stood above him and put both fists together, then brought his combined fists down onto Spade's gut.

"OUCH!" the pirate yelled. He had hit Spade squarely in the stomach, but at the last second, Spade's stomach had turned the same grey metallic color as before and had shattered his hands.

Spade, his abs now back to their normal coloring, jumped to his feet and punched the pirate in the face, sending him spinning to the ground.

Daiki had left Spade's side and had cut down the last of his opponents when he looked back at his captain to see a pirate had moved behind Spade and raised his katana.

"**Seishou-Seishou...**" said Daiki as he started running. "**DASH!**" he yelled, and sprinted at inhuman speed to save his captain.

A pirate jumped in front of Daiki's path and made a downward slash at him, but Daiki easily flowed out of the blade's attack and sliced the pirate's mid-section.

Daiki then sprinted at a slower rate toward Spade, but as he looked up he saw that Spade's attacker hit, for he could see the blade as it sliced through Spade's straw hat.

"_RRAAAAAHH!_" Daiki yelled as he quickly approached his captain's attacker. Daiki stepped on a crate with one foot that was to the side of his path and pushed off of it into the air, raising both his katanas to attack. As he fell upon his prey, he cross-slashed the pirate's torso, making him shout in pain and crumple to the deck.

Daiki swiftly turned to the rest of the pirates, and growled vehemently.

The Silver Cutlass Pirates, seeing as they had only a handful left surviving, turned tail and scrambled to the edge of the ship, and jumped back into the ocean.

Daiki, being satisfied that they would no longer be bothering them any time soon, looked back upon his captain, who had fallen to the ground face down, with his straw hat on the deck beside him. Daiki sheathed his katanas and flipped Spade over onto his back, and asked, "Captain?"

He saw that Spade's head and neck were covered in the silvery grey-white metallic color that seemed to harden his skin. His face was frozen in an almost surprised, yet destasteful look, as if he had just seen something unsavory.

Daiki was very puzzled. He bent down and turned his ear to Spade's mouth to see if he was breathing, and found he was not. He then moved his ear to Spade's chest, and found his heart was still beating, but it was fading rapidly.

'Let's see,' Daiki thought. 'If I remember correctly, he ate the Chitan-Chitan No Mi, so that means...' Daiki went very still with realization.

"Shit!" Daiki exclaimed as he hurriedly picked up and flug Spade over his shoulder and held onto his legs, leaving the straw hat behind.

He ran to the edge of the ship just above their boat and began climbing down the rope ladder. Daiki was climbing with only one hand, so when he neared the boat, he let go of the ladder and fell to the boat, which rocked heavily under the weight and momentum of the two men combined.

Daiki had landed on his feet, but his captain's body imbalanced him, and he immediately fell on his back, letting go of Spade's feet. Spade was then launched into the sea as Daiki fell.

"_NO!_" Daiki screamed as he heard his captain plunge into the sea. 'I can't swim either!' he screamed in his head. He sat up and turned his body to look at the sea below him, only within an arm's reach, and searched for any sign of his captain.

Daiki waited, waited for Spade to break the surface, if he could swim even a little. 'If I could just spot him...' he thought. After a few slow seconds of anticipation, Daiki spotted something underneath the surface of the ocean. 'There!'

Daiki reached into the water, grabbed a handful of hair, and pulled his captain above the surface.

"_PAAAAAAHHHHH!_" Spade took in a deep breath after he felt himself being pulled above the water. He coughed and hacked up sea water as Daiki pulled him onto the boat by his arms.

"Thanks," Spade said between heavy gasps for air. He was now laying on the bottom of the boat and was propped up by one of the seats.

"Now we're even," Daiki commented, accepting the thanks. He moved to the edge of the ship and began untying the rope on their boat, readying to shove off.

"Heh, I guess we are," Spade smiled weakly and lifted a hand to readjust his hat, and found he wasn't wearing it. "Where's my hat?" Spade asked urgently.

"It's probably back at the ship," Daiki said nonchalontly as he pushed against the hull of the galleon. Their boat began to move away from the pirate ship.

"NO! We have to go back and get it!" Spade shouted and jumped to his feet, then started coughing again and was getting dizzy, so he layed back down.

"You are in no condition to go back, I am in no condition to go back, and why do you want that ratty old thing anyway?" Daiki asked, genuinely puzzled.

By this time Daiki had already moved to the sail and unfurled it. It immediately caught a gust of wind and was sailing merrily on the sea. Spade now noticed that Daiki's movements were slow and fatigued.

He stayed silent with a frown plastered on his face, not liking the fact that we was worn out, didn't have his hat, and had probably lost a few brain cells. However, he found he couldn't really argue with that reasoning. Daiki sat down next to him and sighed.

"You know captain, I don't even know your name," Daiki pointed out, thinking of nothing better to say.

"Spade. Illem D. Spade," he said, reaching out a hand.

Daiki took it. "As I said before, Nakayama Daiki," he said as he shook Spade's hand.

"Where are we going?" Spade asked, having no sense of direction on the sea.

"To where my sister is being held, Brier Island," Daiki said with obvious distaste. "It was originally a small neutral island with very few inhabitants, but it was made into a marine base these past couple years, and the marines kicked out the original islanders."

"Why would they do that?" Spade asked, puzzled and somewhat surprised.

"The Marines claimed they were trading with pirates. But for such a small island, the only way they were going to keep the economy going _was_ to trade, and pirates are all over the place, so why not trade with them?" Daiki said, going on a rant.

"I mean, the island is called "Brier Island" for a reason. Those brier bushes were an organic defense for the island, so pirates really couldn't raid it. And the marines destroyed them when they built their base!" Daiki shouted, waving his arms around in wonder. "They only sold essentials like fruits and food stuffs to pirates too."

As Daiki continued to rant about the ruined economy of Brier Island and the merciless marines, Spade had gotten his breath and some of his strength back by the end of Daiki's rant.

"Is that so harmful?" Daiki rehetorically asked Spade. "Just because you've sold something to a wanted man or woman, must you punish them?"

"That is a very complicated question," Spade said, thinking it over. "I think that has to do with the theory of "Absolute Justice" and "Moral Justice"."

"Yes, your right," Daiki said, calming himself and slowing his breathing.

"So we're headed to Brier Island to rescue your sister, Nakayama- " said Spade.

"-Hikari," Daiki finished. "She used to be a Leutenant Commander in the Marines, but left a year ago. She couldn't continue to dish out "Absolute Justice" as you call it."

"Ooooo, a Leiutenant Commander you say? Is she strong?" Spade asked as he got up and sat on a seat, leaning forward in excitement, temporarily forgetting about his hat.

"I would say so, but she didn't always used to be," Daiki said with a small grimace as he thought back to the day when he and his sister were orphaned.

* * *

><p>"Burn it all! Smoke out the traitors!" yelled a marine. He had a head full of flaming red hair that defied gravity, as is his head was a candle itself, and he wore the standerd Marine Uniform with a marine-issued coat, complete with epaulettes and shoulder straps showing his rank as a captain.<p>

Hundreds of Marine soldiers stormed up the beach and onto the path to the town. All of them weilding weapons of destruction. Guns were being shot into the full moon, torches were being held and pumped into the air above the onrush of Marines, and most were weilding several and various types of swords, axes, and firearms.

"Come on! We've got to get mom and dad out of there!" a young girl with black hair whispered to the older boy that crouched besider her.

The boy was a much younger Daiki, around the age of 12, and the girl was his sister, who was three years younger.

"All right, let's go," Daiki said after a pause. He picked up his two black katanas and tied them to his hip, then grabbed his sister's wrist and began running through the moon-lit forest, taking a much shorter route to his home.

Along the way they slowed to a jog as they passed homes that were in the forest to tell them of the danger, for the marines were still far away from this point.

"Daiki," Hikari panted. She was slowing down from fatigue. "Will we be able to get there in time?" She asked fearfully.

"You bet we will, as long as you don't slow down," he said through his breathing.

They chugged through the forest, Daiki hurdling over bushes and ducking under tree branches, Hikari swerving through blocking terrain and easily slipping through tight spaces, both without slowing.

As they neared their home town, they could hear the shots of guns and people screaming. "Hurry!" Daiki yelled to his sister, and sprinted into the town.

He saw a crowd of fleeing citizens, mainly women and children, heading towards the forest, not where he had come from, but toward the other side of the island to the shore, where the whaling boats were. He looked back to see Hikari leaving the forest and running toward him when he was swept up into the crowd and dragged along with it.

'NO! My house is the other way!' he thought, paniking.

Hikari weaved her way through the crowd and grabbed onto he brother's outstretched hand, and said, "do what I do." She began swerving through the crowd to the egde of the road, pulling Daiki with her, and stepped into a small path between two houses.

They stopped and caught their breath.

"Okay," Daiki said, recovered enough to think if a plan. "I know the rest of the way to our home, but we've got to move fast. You up to it?"

"Yes, brother," Hikari said, determind to rescue their family.

They moved out of the path into a backyard and jumped the fence, in the opposite direction the fleeing citizens were going. They moved at a constant pace and pattern, with Daiki jumping on the fence, then reaching down to pull his sister up. They moved fast for children their age, but both were hardy and strong, and finally were able to reach their neighborhood.

Daiki hopped off of the fence into their backyard, and suddenly the back door burst open and a woman fell to the ground. She was blond and had a simple, dirty dress and apron covered in brown liquid, dirt and burn holes.

The woman looked up and saw Daiki in the garden and Hikari on the fence. She yelled, "_Children! Run!_ Run for your- _" BAM!_ and was cut off by a marine holding a smoking gun in his hand.

Their nurse had been shot in the head, right in front of their eyes. The marine turned to him. He was just a low-ranking marine soldier with a trigger finger.

"Oh my," he said in sarcastic surprise. "An' who might you be?" He was drunk.

"Where's my mom and dad?" Hikari yelled, scared to death of the man. Daiki turned and gave her a look, a silent message saying 'Now's not the time!'

"Ohhhh~," the marine said, wobbling a bit. "Well, we'll 'ave ta see, won' we?" and he walked toward Daiki and cocked his pistol.

Daiki, red afced and angry, drew one of his katanas and held it with both hands, and charged the marine with renewed strength. The marine shot at him, and missed him by a long shot. Daiki closed thre distance and slashed at the man's gut, making him crumple to the ground.

Hikari now hopped off the fence and approached the puffing Daiki. "We've got to find them," she said.

"Right," he said, and sheathed his katana.

They moved into the house, and found their mother and father on the ground int he front room, with the captain holding them at gun point.

_BAM! BAM!_ The captain shot both of their parents, and both collapse onto the floor.

"_NOOOOO!_" Daiki yelled and ran to his parents.

"Stop," the captain said. "It was all in the name of Justice."


	10. Brier Island

**ATTENTION READERS WAITING TO READ CHAPTER 11: **due to me stupidly shutting down my computer and forcibly closing word, I lost over half of Chapter 11 and have to re-type it (didn't have wifi on labtop at the time, so it wasn't saved on either). I had a small stress-attack and got all gloomy about it, so when I got to a power outlet, I plugged in, got online and typed this. It will go online tomorrow in the evening (not at 11:00pm EST, but earlier). Please be patient, because It's going to be full of ACTION! Thank you for reading and I apologize for the lateness. [Added on July 24th, 2011 at 9:10pm EST].

* * *

><p><em>I don't own One Piece<em>_,_ but I do own Spade :3

Spade: Wait, but, I'm the captain!

Me: And I'm the writer! :P

Spade: And I want my hat back…

Me: Deal with it! Oh, and I own the Silver Cutlass Pirates.

Spade: What about Captain Fandel?

Me: Him too. *turns to readers* If any of you would like the use any of my Original Charcaters, please ask me, and I'll give you a full OC form and description.

Spade: Who are you talking to?

**A/N: **Just so you all know, I would not be trying to keep up with updating unless I knew there were actual people reading and reviewing my story. Thank you so much for reading because the quality and quantity of my writing will increase from here on out. Updates are still going to be a bit erratic until I'm no longer on vacation, which won't be for another two weeks or so. Until then, I hope you continue to bear with me. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Brier Island<span>

"And who are _you_ to say so?" Daiki yelled at him, tears blurring his eyes.

Their raven haired mother laid face down on the hard wood floor, blood pooling around her and joining with their father's, who was lying with his unseeing, brown eyes to the sky.

"I am Captain Fandel, and it is not me who decides this," the captain replied with a serious face. "Now run," he said, slowly raising his gun at Hikari.

Daiki's eyes widened and he grabbed a hold of Hikari, dragging her out the back door. _BAM!_ A gunshot rang out, the bullet missing Hikari by inches. They ran to the back gate.

As Daiki pushed open the gate the captain fired again. _BAM! _The bullet ricocheted off the metal gate. Hikari paused and looked back, the captain was advancing through the back door, gun pointed at her.

Suddenly she was tugged through the gate and pulled into the forest by her brother. Daiki ran a few short lengths into the forest, hid behind a thick oak and pulled Hikari behind it too. He peaked around the trunk to his house, and saw Fandel watching the now dark forest, for the moon was no longer visible.

The captain stayed where he was for a while longer, then holstered his handgun and went back to the house. Soon it was up in flames, along with several others.

Hikari slid to the ground and began to sob as quietly as she could. Daiki turned away from his home and tried to reassure his little sister.

"Look Hikari," Daiki said, lifting her head. "We may be orphans now, but we'll survive. Together."

*_sniff_* "Yes, *_hic_* brother," she said after letting all the tears go.

Daiki could hear less voices shouting in the town now, and the other voices were moving farther away to the other side of the island, where the fleeing citizens were going.

'If that's where the marines are going, we're going the opposite way,' Daiki thought. "Are you ready to leave this place, Hikari?" he asked, crouching beside his sister. She nodded.

"All right, this is what we do," Daiki said, and cupped his mouth to her ear, and whispered his plan.

Hikari nodded as he unfolded his idea, and when he finished she asked in awe, "Do you think that will really work?"

"I'm sure," Daiki said. He didn't smile. He couldn't. The sight of his parents' death was extremely painful, but he knew if he were to have any sanity in this world, he had to keep his dear sister safe.

He held out his hand for Hikari as he stood. She took it and Daiki pulled her to her feet. They started running back to the beach they came from, running slower now that the night sky was covered by a heavy veil of dark clouds. They both kept up a strong pace, but when they reached the beach, Daiki indicated to slow down and hid behind some shrubbery.

There were a few grumpy marines standing guard and walking in shifts across the beach and the decks of the ships. 'What do we do?' Daiki thought.

"I got it!" Hikari whispered after a few short moments.

Daiki turned to his sister with a puzzled look.

"I can see their pattern," she explained. "They are on a base-twelve shift, where they walk twelve steps every ten seconds. I can see the gap that we can get through!"

"Great!" Daiki whispered. "Let me see if I can find a quick entrance to a ship."

Daiki scanned the two closest vessels. The lowest opening on the first was the opening where the bow cannons were fired. 'That won't work,' he thought.

The second vessel's lowest openings were the port-side cannons, and the ship had rope rigging laid over the side near the stern, for easy climbing access to the ship for a landing party.

"There!" he whispered, and pointed to the cannons and rigging.

Hikari nodded. "I'll say 'go' when there's an opening," she whispered.

They waited, both ready to sprint at any moment. It started to drizzle, and then soon picked up into a raging downpour. Hikari and Daiki could just barely make out the guards and the ships.

"Go," she whispered, and both her and Daiki took off toward the ship's outline.

As they passed the guards, they were not seen for the rain obscured both their vision and the guards' visions. As they ran through the sea, the noise they made was drowned out by the rain hitting the water.

They were soon swimming, and when they finally reached the rigging, the currents were getting stronger, pulling them to the open waters.

"Hang on!" Daiki yelled as he grabbed onto the rigging and held out a hand to his sister. She grabbed on and he pulled her to the rigging.

They both climbed up without being seen and dropped into the gunning room, where there were cannons in every opening to the ship. However, not a bag of gunpowder could be found on that floor.

"I've got an idea Hikari," Daiki said, walking towards what he thought was the gunpowder room.

He opened the door and he was right, it was the gunpowder room. It was the driest part of the entire ship, and Daiki was planning something very mischievous.

"Hikari, get some kind of bucket or flask and fill it up with water, will you?" he asked, stepping into the room and searching for anything he might use to defend himself and his sister.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea," she said hesitatingly, her brown eyes wide and alert. Daiki could see she was not up for doing anything else except getting as far away from danger as possible.

"All right, fine," Daiki said begrudgingly. "Come and sit down. We'll hide here for now." He waved her in, and sat down.

She stepped inside the cool and dry room and shut the door. They could barely hear the rain in here. Hikari took two steps into the room and heard a very hollow _thunk_ as she stepped on a floor board.

"Eh?" Daiki said.

Hikari moved aside and kneeled down to pry the board off. Underneath they found a small round object wrapped in cloth, and Hikari lifted it out and put the floorboard back. Daiki reached out, took the object, and unwrapped something that was shaped like an apple with a cross-hatch design on the skin.

"What is it?" Hikari leaned forward to get a closer look at the strange fruit.

"I could be wrong, but I think this could be a Devil Fruit!" Daiki said excitedly. He stared at the fruit in his hand, his hope renewing.

"What is that?" Hikari said a little nervously. After all, it had 'devil' in the name.

"With one of these, we could go anywhere we need to," he said and brought the fruit this face.

"This is a Devil Fruit, Hikari!" Daiki said excitedly and with new hope. "We can go wherever we want with one of these!"

"Really?" she said with awe and hope as well.

Daiki took a large bite of the fruit, and then made a sour face as the fruit's awful taste invaded his senses. 'Yuck,' he thought. He continued eating it, forcing it down with each bite, until it was gone.

"Ahhhh," he sighed, feeling like he could finally rest awhile.

"Hey brother, is the ship moving? And what are those noises?" Hikari asked, huddling into herself.

Daiki listened carefully. It felt like the ship was now out in the open waters, but there was a big commotion and lots of movement that could be heard coming from the deck. "Let's go check it out," he said, and got up to open the doors.

They moved out of the room and up the closest set of steps to the deck. There they saw marine soldiers and men who seemed to be pirates fighting one another, the battle covering the whole of the main deck and upper decks.

"Now is our chance to escape!" Daiki yelled to his sister over the sea of fighting men and the torrential rain.

"How?" she yelled beside him.

He pointed to a life boat hanging over the starboard side of the ship. Daiki looked back at his sister and she nodded, signaling she was ready to go and get out of there.

They made slow progress to the boat, skirting around fist brawls between pirates and marines, and dodging weapons swung wide. The marines were losing, however. The pirates came equipped with more than one ship, and had apparently been waiting for them.

Along the way, Daiki and Hikari had to step over some of the unmoving bodies of several pirates and marines, but he noticed a familiar face among them. It was Captain Fandel, dead, on the floor, with several katanas sticking out from his chest. Daiki hoped Hikari wasn't paying attention.

Finally they had made it to the edge of the ship. Daiki was helping Hikari across and onto the boat when a pirate yelled, "Oi! Those marine brats are escaping!"

"Kill 'em!" shouted one.

"Yeah, kill them!" shouted more.

The first pirate that yelled advanced on him with a long fighting knife. The rest were crowding in around him and the pirate in a semi-circle, waiting for some entertainment. It seemed the marines had lost.

There was a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lighting, and Daiki could hear Hikari scrambling inside the life boat to hide soon after.

"You know what kid? I'll spare you if you hand over the girl I saw there," the pirate said, waving his knife lazily about. "She'd fetch a nice price as a slave so young."

"**Never**," Daiki said with an evil glare, which twisted his face into what almost looked like a demon.

The pirate paused, a look of shock quickly revealed itself on the man's face, then he angrily yelled, "You asked for it!" and pounced on Daiki.

Daiki swiftly swerved out of the attack, pulling his two katanas out as he went.

The pirate, seeing that his initial attack didn't work, twisted his torso to pierce the kid with his dagger. The dagger hit, plunging into Daiki's lower rib cage.

"_AARGH!_" Daiki shouted, and dropped one of his katana to use his hand to cover the wound. It wasn't deep, but it hurt badly.

"You're going to give her up now. You don't want to bleed more, do you?" the pirate threatened, spinning the knife in his hand, the rain already at work washing the blood off.

"I'd never give away my sister, **ever!**" Daiki shouted. His anger so great it could burst out of his body, destroying everything that threatened him and especially his sister. Never would he have thought he would ever be in this situation.

A faint aura began to appear around Daiki's person, starting from his heart. It crept to cover him, and then rapidly turned into a raging aura of energy, suffusing his eyes with a demon-like light. He held his katana before him, and that too was covered in the same aura.

"What the?" the pirate said, confused and somewhat shocked.

"He's got to be a devil fruit user!" yelled one of the pirates in the watching crowd.

"Ha!" the pirate fighting Daiki said, as if making fun of his attempt to intimidate.

Daiki knew it would be much more than that, and stayed silent. He raised his katana to his other side, crouched, then jumped high into the air and slashed down at the semi-circle of pirates. A crescent of energy-aura left the blade and destroyed the crowded pirates, leaving only his opponent when he landed, his other hand still on his bleeding wound.

The pirate had dropped his knife after Daiki's attack, and after looking a little for a weapon he couldn't find, he looked once more at Daiki. His face was like that of an ancient demon sent by the devil only for those souls who were guile enough to cheat hell. The pirate turned tail and ran back to his own ship.

Daiki pulled himself up on the life boat and sliced the ropes, causing the boat to drop rapidly to the sea. The life boat hit the sea hard, but was soon carried away from the ships by the storm as Daiki took shelter with his sister. He stowed his katana in with the rations and lay down next to his shivering sister.

When she noticed the wound her brother had, Hikari quickly reached into the first aid box, grabbed a bunch of bandages and tape, and wrapped Daiki's wound as well as a nine year old could.

"Brother?" Hikari asked tiredly after finishing. "Will we be all right?"

"As long as I'm here, you'll always be all right," Daiki assured here, and they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>"We washed up on the beaches of Orange Island, where we were taken in by a widow," Daiki said, now smiling with memories of his adoptive mother. "She had the same eyes as our father, and she gave me Hakurai," he said, indicating to his red-handled katana.<p>

Spade stared with new admiration for his partner. "I would have done the same thing, Daiki," he said.

"You have a sister?" Daiki asked, astonished.

"Yeah, but she's eight years younger than me, age nine," Spade said, "and about this tall." He raised his hand to indicate how tall his little sister was.

"Her name?" he asked.

"I named her Akira. She also washed up onto our shores, and I found her. She's my treasure, you know," he said, grinning happily.

"I know," Daiki said and smiled as well.

"So you think Hikari-san will join?" Spade asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure. I haven't been near her in a while, and I've kind of lost the ability to know what she's thinking," he said, looking up at the bright sky. "But I won't continue journeying with you if she doesn't want to."

"I understand," Spade said, nodding.

They stayed silent for a while longer, and then Daiki suddenly looked at Spade and asked, "What's so important about that hat of yours? You reacted like you'd lost a mountain of gold when I told you it was gone."

"It was given to me by a very important person, who I made a promise with that I'd pursue my dream to become King of the Pirates. It was the only thing that pulled me to the sea really," Spade admitted, looking slightly guilty.

"Was that because you didn't want to leave your sister?" Daiki asked.

Spade nodded. "I'm certainly a lot more knowledgeable now than I was ten years ago. The only thing I thought about was becoming king of the world," he admitted. "Now, well, I think I might want more than that."

"What do you mean, captain?" Daiki asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know that this world needs to change. Roger, the first Pirate King, started it all, Luffy was the second King of the Pirates, and sort of forced the government to reform, but I think it's time that the world truly changed. We're stuck in this era, Daiki, and it's time to make a new one," Spade said seriously. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to make that change, but I want a better future for everyone, one where things like what happened to you and your sister are only scary stories to tell children when they're bad."

Daiki could only stare at Spade. 'This guy talks like, like he's been to hell and back!' he thought.

Spade look at Daiki, and laughed nervously. "Eheheheh, sorry, I was thinking aloud."

"No, no, that was great," Daiki said, and smiled. "I think you'll have no problem getting my sister to join."

"Really?" Spade said excitedly.

"Yes really, and she's a devil fruit user too," he said nodding. "The Tenka-Tenka No Mi."

"What does that mean?" Spade asked.

'Obviously he isn't all that knowledgeable about Devil Fruits,' Daiki thought. "It means Snow-Snow Fruit; a Paramecia-type fruit."

"What does that mean?" Spade asked again.

"Well, a Logia-type devil fruit user doesn't have to think about defending themselves, because they become whatever element the devil fruit was, and Zoan-type users can become whatever animal the devil fruit was named, or can go into half-breed mode where they are half-human, half-animal," Daiki explained. "Paramecia-type devil fruit is the general category for powers given by devil fruits that are neither Logia nor Zoan."

"How do you know all this?" Spade asked, interested by the knowledge but was wondering if what he was saying was one hundred percent true.

"I've been studying the new emergence of Devil Fruits, that happened over ten years ago, ever since my sister went to join the marines," he said. "It's my dream to find the source of the Devil Fruits, and I believe that lies within the Grand Line."

"Great!" Spade said, and then saw a sliver of land on the horizon. "Is that Brier Island?"

Daiki turned to see. "Why yes, yes it is," he said flatly.

"Then let's hurry up and save your sister, eh?" Spade said, smiling.

"Let's," Daiki agreed, and grabbed the paddles to row.

Once they reached the island, they pulled the boat onto a beach and made their way to the nearest town.

They entered the small urban area, strolled through the main streets and ended up in the marketplace, where they got completely lost.

"Don't you know this town?" Spade whined. "And I thought you said the marines kicked everyone out."

"No, and these people are only merchants who have come to sell to the marines," Daiki explained. "Why don't you ask someone for directions?" he asked, annoyed.

"I don't want to," Spade continued to whine.

"Fine, I will," he said, and turned back around and approached a booth selling pottery. Daiki went straight to the point and asked the merchant, "Do you mind telling me directions to the marine base here? I have some business there."

"Oh, I see! Going to pay homage then, yes?" the old man asked.

"What? No. I'm going to visit someone," he said. As an afterthought, he asked, "Why would we be going to pay homage to the marines?"

"Everyone does," was all he said on the subject. "Though you are a marine, aren't you? Silly of me to ask, then."

"**No**, I'm not a marine," Daiki said, severely annoyed.

As Spade was pretending to look at the pottery, he had noticed Daiki was become annoyed and butted into the conversation. "We're just here to get directions to the base, sir. We've never been here before, you see," he said, stepping in front of Daiki.

"Only if you buy something, then I'll give you directions," the merchant bargained.

"All right, deal," Spade said, picking up a piece of expensive looking pottery. "I'll buy this, but you've got to tell me the information before I pay," he said, and took out a jingling purse full of beri.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Daiki said, putting his hand on Spade's shoulder.

The merchant's eyes turned to beri symbols. "Of course~! If you just follow this road until the fork, turn left, and then its about ten to fifteen minutes to walk to the marines base. It's heavily guarded, but your marine friend will get you through the gates, probably," he said hurriedly. "Now, about that piece you have there-"

"You can keep it. It's ugly," Spade said flatly, and turned out of Daiki's grip and away from the booth, leaving the merchant shocked and steaming with anger.

Daiki followed right behind him. "That was a cheap trick Spade," he lectured sarcastically.

"Meh, he was selling some poorly made stuff anyway. Akira could make something better than what he was selling," Spade said, shrugging.

"Ahahahaha," Daiki laughed loudly.

They made their way easily through the fork and to the marine base, where they encountered the guards at the gate. The base itself was a huge dome that looked like an auditorium, with _huge_ cannons pointed at all angles coming out of the dome. The dome was painted the same weird pattern and color as every base has for the past fifty years or more, and had doors with numbered entrances every 100 feet (30.5 meters). The doors that Spade could see were numbered from three to ten, and woods surrounded the outlying area around the base.

'Gosh, how big is this place?' he thought.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Daiki said, snapping Spade back to the present.

"Yeah?" Spade inquired.

"Yes. I'll act as a marine bringing you in for stealing expensive pottery, and you'll act as the thief," Daiki said, liking his idea. 'Got part of that plan from the stupid merchant,' he thought, chuckling on the inside.

"Can't I be the marine?" he whined slightly.

"You're too young to be handing in criminals," Daiki said.

"Oh, that makes sense," Spade admitted. Daiki nodded.

They approached the gates to the base with Daiki pretending to keep Spade restrained by twisting Spade's arm behind his back. The marine soldiers saw him approaching and rushed to aid Daiki.

"No, stay back!" he shouted. "This one's too dangerous!"

They stopped, unsure of what to do next.

"Let me in so I can lock this stupid thief up for good," Daiki said angrily. Spade pretended to struggle.

The marine soldiers moved back to their stations. "We need to see your ID sir," said one.

"Does it _look_ like I can give you my ID?" he yelled, even more angry and annoyed.

"N- no sir. Yes sir, we'll open the gates right now," the same marine soldier said, intimidated. He moved to unlock the gate and let the two men in.

Once they walked inside the dome's fifth entrance, Daiki let go of Spade.

"_God_ you were scary!" he said jubilantly.

"Thanks," Daiki said. "Now we've got to find Hikari and break her out of here."

"Let's head towards entrance one. The place where they keep the criminals locked up will probably be next to that," Spade said, moving stealthily down the hallway.

"And how do you know this?" Daiki asked, following.

"Because if a prisoner escapes, they'll be running for the woods, and I think the marine personnel have their rooms in the last six-or-so doors leading into the base. I saw a marine come out of door nine tying on his scarf," Spade explained as he continued to creep through the corridors, looking left, right, and alert.

Daiki face-palmed and said, "That's not enough evidence."

"Is it?" Spade asked, then put his finger to his mouth and whispered _shhhhhhh_.

Spade was looking down another hallway when a marine stepped into view. He was heading toward him and Daiki with a steady pace and a rife held along his arm.

Spade indicated Daiki to stay silently where he was, then balled his hands into fists and turned them titanium. As the marine passed by the hallway they were hiding in, Spade pounced on the marine and bashed him in the face.

"_GUAH!_" the marine said in surprise, and went down like a sac of potatoes. Daiki stood and moved the body so he'd be out of sight in the hallway they were hiding in.

Spade's hands turned back to normal, and he searched the limp marine's body.

"No keys," he said unsmiling.

"Let's go then!" Daiki said hurriedly. He was so close to getting his sister out of here!

"All right," Spade said, and continued moving. 'This place looks so boring,' he thought.

They moved down the same hallway and finally came to a metal door guarded by a snoozing marine. A ring of keys were held up on a hook by the door.

Spade's fists turned titanium again and he knocked out the snoozing marine, making him fall to the floor, drool seeping out from the corner of his mouth.

Daiki grabbed the keys and tried them all until he found the one that would open the door. Once he did, he took the right key but put the ring back, stepped through and allowed Spade in, then closed and locked the cellar door. He turned and saw rows upon rows of prisoner cells, all in a grid pattern, no windows, and each cell had a weird lock with numbers and rotating discs.

He walked through the lines of prisoner cells with Spade behind him, looking like a marine patrolling the prisoners until he found the one Hikari was in.

"Hikari!" he whispered.

Hikari turned and glared at Daiki and Spade.

"It's me, your brother," Daiki said, pointing at Hakurai and turning around so she could see the graffiti on the coat.

Hikari's face lightened up immediately. "Daiki! And?"

"Captain Spade," Spade said. "We're here to break you out."

* * *

><p><strong>Captain:<strong> Illem D. Spade  
><strong>First Mate: <strong>Nakayama Daiki, by Mikan22  
><strong>Navigator:<strong> by Mikan22**  
>CarpenterShipwright:** mine**  
><strong>**Weapons/Fighting Expert: **by Slytherin's Sempra  
><strong>HistorianArchaeologist:** mine  
><strong>Doctor:<strong> mine  
><strong>Musician:<strong> by Saisix  
><strong>Chef: <strong>by Isshi Urahara  
><strong>Sharpshooter:<strong> mine**  
><strong>

**Shichibukai:  
>1. <strong>  
><strong>2.<strong>  
><strong>3. <strong>  
><strong>4.<strong>  
><strong>5. <strong>by Isshi Urahara  
><strong>6.<strong> mine  
><strong>7. <strong>mine  
><strong>8.<strong> mine  
><strong>9.<strong> mine  
><strong>10.<strong> shared, by Inhuman_X

**Marines:  
>WG Commander-in-Chief:<strong> mine (not sure though)**  
>Fleet Admiral:<strong> shared, by Inhuman_X  
><strong>Admiral 1:<br>Admiral 2:  
>Admiral 3:<br>Vice Admiral 1: **mine  
><strong>Vice Admiral 2:<strong>  
><strong>Vice Admiral 3:<br>Vice Admiral 4:  
>Vice Admiral 5:<br>Captain 1: **mine**  
>Captain 2:<strong>

Isshi Urahara is my one and only Beta Reader, and she's helped me a lot with straightening out the plot and bouncing ideas off of her. I swear she can read my mind sometimes! :D I'm so happy she's helping me out, and right off the bat I've been giving her trouble (sorry!), so a **BIG THANKS to ISSHI for putting up with me!**

The links to these very awesome people who gave me and OC/are sharing an OC with me are in my profile under **A/N** for One Piece: The Next Generation.

Every position that's blank is an opening that hasn't been filled. Please feel free to submit an OC if you've got an idea, because I'd love to hear them! There's a very high chance I'll use them.

*_the order these characters appear in is not the order in which they will appear in the story.*_


	11. Captain Zettaichi

SCREW THE SCHEDULE! It's getting too hard to make these updates and all when you've got family to take care of and your not even in your home time zone. So, Chapter 12 will go online when I'm back in the USA. The other chapters following will go up whenever I feel like it. I'm sorry for straying from the schedule but some things have come up that need my full attention, so I haven't had any time to sit down and concentrate on my story. Chapter 12 will be up within a week. Thank you for reading! (as of July 31, 2011)

* * *

><p><em>I don't own One Piece<em>_._

Me: Sorry this chapter is so short.

Spade: It's all right, I'm sure they'll understand.

Me: You think so?

Spade: Of course they'll understand that you've been binging on manga reading and anime watching since its summer break, and that you've been neglecting writing your story!

Me: I'm so SOORRRRYYY~! I really have been putting my writing off because I really hadn't been able to get past a certain aspect of this chapter, so instead I cut it off before that area. Because I'm writing this so late, I also didn't talk with my beta reader and **I'M SO SOOOOORRRRRYYYY ISSHI!** T~T FORGIVE ME!

Spade: *pats head* It's all right, as long as you do better with Chapter 12.

Me: I will! I promise! (don't hurt me…)

Chapter 11: Captain Zettaichi

"Oh, thank goodness," Hikari sighed pleasantly. "You have the keys to the sea-stone cuffs?"

"We don't," Spade said smiling. He held up his right fist and turned it titanium in front of Hikari's eyes. "But we do have this."

'He's a DF user!' she thought, surprised.

"Daiki, can I use your coat?" Spade informally asked him. He handed over the marine coat.

Spade wrapped his titanium fist in the coat with his other hand. He turned and asked, "Hikari, will you stick your cuffs out here?"

Hikari obliged and held her arms outside her cell. The bars were big enough to barely fit both her forearms in the spaces between.

Spade lifted his fist and yelled, "**Chitan-Chitan…**" he raised it higher, then pushed all his weight into the punch. "**BASH!**" he yelled as he shattered the cuffs.

Hikari flexed her hands and wrists. "Ahhh, that feels good," she said, and the floor around her became slightly frosty. Hikari noticed they didn't move to open the gate. "Do you have the keys to the cell?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Daiki said plainly. "I have an idea thought. I heat it with energy and you cool it fast enough it shatters."

"Hmmm. That should work," his sister agreed.

"Why can't we just break it?" Spade asked.

"Because it's not made out of ordinary steel or even titanium; It's stronger," Hikari replied un-entusiastically. Spade shrugged.

Daiki kneeled in front of the door and held his palm over the lock. He closed his eyes, kitted his borws, and began concentrating on heating the lock. The lock slowly grew in solor from dark red to a bright orange-red, and when it had ready that red-orange color, Daiki opened his eyes and looked at Hikari.

Hikari nodded and held up her palm to the lock and began concentrating as well. A small blizzard encircled the prison lock and rapidly cooled it down. As she continued to cool it down, cracks began appearing in the lock and metal around it.

The lock shattered to pieces to the floor, making a _Cccssssshhhhh, tinkle tinkle _sound after hitting the floor. Immediately bells, whistles, and sirens began sounding at full blast.

"Oh shit! That's the marine's alarm bell," Hikari informed them. "Let's get out of here."

They ran to the door cellar and Hikari unlocked and pulled the door open to find a malicious group of marines standing there with their arms crossed. Hikari immediately slammed the door closed and locked it again.

"So, I guess we're trapped," Daiki said, kind of dejectedly since He only got a short reunion with his sister.

"Nah," Spade said, "We just need to make a new way out," he smirked as he handed back Daiki's marine coat.

Spade lifted his right hand, turned titanium, and began to run at the far wall. He raised his fist and smashed the wall to bits, giving enough room that even a fat person could fit.

"Good job, Spade," Daiki said to himself.

"You say something?" Hikari asked excitedly, moving towards the opening already.

Daiki shook his head and followed his sister. They both approached Spade and tried to peek through the gaping hole. All could see nothing but mist/steam.

They all stayed there intensely for a while longer, then when the fog finally cleared a little, Hikari squeezed through.

Hikari froze, for not she exited the cloud, she found a small army and a captain leading them.

"Captain Z. Taichi, or Zettaichi," Hikari spitted a glob of mucus at the Captain's feet.

"Oh come now, Hikari. You can't still be mad about my opinion of justice, right?" The captian asked sarcastically. "I told you, there is only Absolute Justice, and the marines are here to restore balance to that cause."

"_HAH!_" Hikari laughed.

* * *

><p>Again, sorry it's super short, but I started typing things that didn't make sense and I need sleep x.x Next chapter will have extra writing. I think I've gotten back into the mood for it.<p> 


	12. For Good or Bad?

_I don't own One Piece. _

Spade: So why does this captain have a nickname?

Me: Well, the name Z. Taichi said quickly sounds like Zetaichi, which means "justice".

Spade: And why didn't you give Hikari a physical description? Her bro has one.

Me: I'll get to it, I'll get to it, so don't worry. She's very pretty, you know.

Spade: Really? I wouldn't know.

Me: ("^_^) No, you wouldn't, would you? The only girl you were close to was Akira.

Spade: She's the only girl for me!

Me: *_facepalm_* Stupid boy doesn't know anything about love.

Spade: You say something?

Me: Oh! Nothing! Eheheh… Enjoy Chapter 12!

Spade: You're weird, still. O.o

Chapter 12: For Good or Bad?

"Your idea of 'justice' is a bunch of bull Zetaichi," Hikari said. Her brown eyes burned with disgust for him, and her long black hair had become a little undone from its ponytail. Those combined with her gaunt fair skin, torn blouse, and dirty trousers, almost made her look like the sister of Death.

Spade realized that this observation made Daiki Death, which also made him feel relieved that he was on Spade's side.

Her brother Daiki had come through the wall and were now standing next to her, but the mist was still present.

"Well, I can debate on justice all day if you like, and my men can kill those heathens you seem to be with while we do so," the captain laughed.

"FAT CHANCE, FATTY!" Spade yelled and started to walk toward Zetaichi. "I'm going to bash –," Spade was cut off by Daiki's raised hand, indicating him to back off.

"He's mine, Spade-san," Hikari said through gritted teeth. Spade could see the hate emanating from her, and he backed off, only a little (or so he told himself) scared. Daiki took a side step and drew his katanas, ready to stop anyone from interfering.

"Oh-hooo! She's got you trained!" the captain jibed. The rest of the marines laughed at Spade.

Spade took a step back and began scanning for a way out, ignoring Zetaichi's taunt.

"Why you - ," Zetaichi was about to yell a string of insults when he was interrupted by Hikari.

"Your fight is with me Zetaichi!" Hikari yelled. "Moral Justice will win in the final battle. Everyone knows it!"

"We'll see about that! Capture those men, dead or alive!" Zetaichi yelled behind him. A small army of marine soldiers were headed straight towards Spade and his friends, the captain ahead of everyone else.

Spade was in his defensive position with his titanium arms up, Daiki was ready to fight the on rush of men but oddly seemed not worried about it, as if it were a simple summer day when he was just relaxing, his grip loose. Hikari had clapped her hands together, and held them there.

"**Mass Tenka Freeze!**" Hikari said, and released her palms. All at once, the mist turned into what seemed like a blizzard on the scene, covering most of the marine hoard. It was gone in a flash, but those who came away from the snow swiftly were those at the front and the back of the charging army, and the mist was gone.

"You bitch!" Captain Zetaichi yelled as he swung his katana at Hikari.

She jumped and tumbled to the side, and then made a large, sharp icicle in her hand. Zetaichi tried to slice her again on the head, but she blocked with the icicle. However, the icicle in her hands was not made of ice, but instead of tightly compacted snow.

The icicle broke and the sword's tip make a shallow cut on Hikari's cheek.

"Fucker," she whispered, "**Tenka Weapon**." An all-white katana formed in her hand. Hikari retaliated by feinting to the left then swinging from the right, catching the captain off guard. The hardened snow blade's edge cut through Zetaichi's side, making the weapon's blade red with blood.

Spade was charging through the minimized crowd of marine soldiers, making a clear way through the chaos toward the shore. Daiki had zipped to the rear of the small army and was making quick work of those marines in the back.

Zetaichi stumbled back, then grabbed his katana in both hands and tried swinging at Hikari's neck from her left. Hikari, seeing the attack, raised her blade to defend. Their blades touched for only a second when Zetaichi then moved to attack the same area from the right. Hikari defended again, but her katana could not handle the resistance of a real one, and had a chip going halfway through the blade.

The captain attack from the left again, and as Hikari defended again, her katana broke in half and the blade of Zetaichi went over her head.

Daiki had taken care of most of the rear survivors. He was now weaving in and out of battle, slicing through his opponents as if in a dance. He sported a few cuts on his legs and arms, and his coat was slightly stained with blood.

Spade was nowhere to be seen. Hikari assumed that most of the marines followed him, thinking their captain could take care of the woman.

"You and yours will never be able to change anything. The world has been like this for centuries, and we've done just fine!" he yelled, raising his blade above his head.

Hikari jumped at his torso, wrapping his arms around him. "**Tenka Freeze!**" she yelled, and snow began to cover him from where Hikari was touching him.

"What? NO!" he yelled, and began to hack at the snow while his arms were still free. It did nothing. The snow covering was hard as ice, and soon the snow had covered everything except his face.

Hikari took a step back. "Absolute Justice is just the term you Marines use as an excuse to persecute anything and everything that can be twisted to be described as evil." She said disgustedly, and spit in his face. "All marines are hypocrites."

"We only support the practice of order! **Why can't you see that?"** Zetaichi yelled angrily, wriggling in his snow cocoon. "Moral Justice is the worst form of law! Law enforcers would be influenced by their emotions and personal opinions, and all hell would break loose!"

The noise of fighting had died down a bit, and Hikari could hear some of the marines trapped in the snow were starting to break loose.

"Maybe the world would be better that way," Hikari said, a small white knife appearing in her hand. She was just about to stab the captain when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Let's go sis," Daiki said. "You won't ever have to see his face again after we leave this place."

Hikari paused, an inner battle raging. She glared one last time at the defeated captain, then dropped the knife and was led away by Daiki. She could see Spade in the distance still fighting the marine soldiers. It was clear to her that he was quickly fading.

"Come back here bitch!" Zetaichi roared, struggling in his freezing prison.

Hikari ignored him and began jogging to where Spade was; telling him it was time to go. Daiki stopped, turned, and walked back to the captain.

Daiki drew Hakurai and held it to the captain's throat. "Say that again, and **I'll** finish you off instead," he said with a cold-blooded, hateful glare.

Zetaichi whimpered.

Daiki withdrew his blade and sheathed it, but continued to glare at him. "If you try to follow us, I promise _you and yours_ will no longer be in existence."

"Daiki! What are you doing?" Hikari yelled from far away. Spade and she were holding off the remaining marine soldiers.

Daiki tore his glare away from Zetaichi's face and began running to where his friends were.

'I think I just shit myself' the captain thought shivering, not just from the cold.

"Man that was close!" Spade said excitedly.

"Whew," Hikari sighed, exhausted. She was sitting on the bottom of the boat leaning on the side, one arm hanging outside the boat.

"Are you going to be okay?" Daiki asked calmly, though on the inside he was worried about his sister.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied with a weak smile. "I've been through worse."

"Oh yeah, Daiki told me about that," Spade said, leaning against the mast.

"Told you about what?" Hikari tilted her head, wisps of hair falling onto her face. Annoyed, she huffed and blew them away.

"How you were orphaned."

She stopped and stared at Spade for a full minute before exploding.

"WHAT?" Hikari said in anger and surprise, looking at Daiki.

Well, you see –," Daiki sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, not happy to be on the receiving end of his sister's ire.

"He joined my crew," Spade stated, sure that that answer was more than efficient enough. If he thought that her previous reaction was an explosion, this one was more like a super nova.

"**WHAT?**" Hikari stood up and began screaming obscenities at her brother.

"Calm down, calm down. It's not what you think," Daiki said, indicating with his hands for her to sit again. His masculinity was cowering at the edge of the boat opposite her.

It took a few minutes but Hikari eventually settled down and waited for an explanation.

"In my defence I only promised to join his crew if you joined also!" Daiki explained.

"And why would I want to join Spade's crew?" she said, still angry.

"Because you want this world to change," Spade interrupted. "Don't you?"

Hikari stared back at Spade in skepticism. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"…Hadn't really thought about that," he answered.

"He wants to be the next pirate king," Daiki said to his sister.

"Huh?" she said confused. "How do those two relate?"

"I believe there is something on that island that will be able to change this world forever," Spade said dreamily, staring off into the slowly setting sun until his eyes hurt and he had to blink to see again.

"For good or bad?" Hikari asked.

"What do you mea-, Oh! I got you. For the better," Spade replied, and then continued on to say, "Will you join me in turning this world in a whole new direction?" He reached out a hand. "One where hypocrisy and ignorance is at its least?"

Hikari shook it. "Definitely."

* * *

><p>After a little more introduction to each other, Hikari turned the small boat, which was at this point starting to ride low in the water, to the west. Daiki was sitting and leaning against the mast, and Spade was looking everywhere over the now darkening sea.<p>

It had been a long day for the newly made Spade Pirates, and dusk was beginning. It seemed that Spade had pretty much forgotten about his straw hat, and instead was trying to focus on the adventure ahead. However, something was itching his mind.

Spade just had to ask. "What is your ultimate dream Hikari?"

"I thought you had already figured it out," she laughed unexpectedly and loudly. Hikari was only around the age of twenty-one, yet she seemed both older and much more masculine than most women that age.

"I have only a vague idea, but…" Spade just shrugged.

"Well, to start, my dream mainly had to do with me and my brother's experience with marines in our childhood," she said came to Spade's side and leaned against the edge, looking to the sea.

"The few retired marine personnel that lived in our home town were kind and forgiving, giving most petty thieves a third or fourth chance to prove their good and lawful. I wanted so badly to join the marines and do the same." A shadow appeared over Hikari's face. "But then I learned why they retired."

"Oh?" Spade said, taken in by this dramatic turn of emotion.

"The marines feel that it is their duty to rid the world of the shadows and blemishes in the world, and I'm on board with that, but they choose to ignore their own shadows and blemishes, saying that it's for 'the greater good' and 'absolute justice'," she said in disgust.

"Absolute Justice? You were talking about that earlier wi-" Spade was about to say with that captain when Hikari interrupted.

"Yeah, It means that the marines will do anything, even break their own laws, to apply a justice where all have to follow the law and there would be no lee-way for those that were in certain circumstances that caused them to commit a crime in the first place." Hikari turned to Spade and said, "Those people would have been otherwise found innocent if they were judged by a non-biased person."

"Okay now you're throwing big words at me," Spade said, holding his hands up to signal a stop to this conversation. "First, what is a bias, and second, I know the marines have been getting a worse and worse reputation as time has gone by, so I know all about that. Just answer my question."

Hikari laughed nervously. 'I guess I said too much,' she thought.

"All right. A bias is basically when a person has a prejudice, or a certain dislike, possibly contempt, of someone or something. So the marines in general have a bias against pirates, for example," Hikari concluded her explanation of a bias. "And my ultimate goal, as you say, is to apply justice where needed, at my personal discretion, and to pretty much destroy any marines I see along the way," she said cheerfully with a wicked, deceptively hateful smile.

"Ah… I see…" Spade said, thinking what a combination these two siblings might be in a fight.

"Take it or leave it captain," Hikari said as she turned back to the purple sky and dark sea.

"I wouldn't leave such an ambition like that anywhere!" he replied happily. Spade was excited his plans for a crew were coming together nicely.

"Hey sis," Daiki said lazily from the main mast.

Hikari turned to face him, and saw that he was facing away from her, to the south. She followed his gaze and saw a red-orange glow reflecting on the low hanging clouds.

"That must be a city," she said, no changing course.

"Why don't we go there?" Spade asked, and hopped with enthusiasm, rocking the boat.

"Whoa!" Hikari yelled, almost being thrown overboard. No one on this ship would be able to save her…

"Yeah," Daiki agreed. "I'd rather rent a room, sleep there, and leave before we got to pay the tab than sleep in this piece of crap." He indicated the small boat as that 'piece of crap'.

Hikari wasn't so sure, but a nice change of clothing was in order for her, and anything was better than sleeping in a cell. "Sure, let's head there for the night," she said to the joy of the guys, turning the ship toward the glowing lights.

As they neared, Hikari realized something. "Wait, isn't this island called the Red Light District?"

* * *

><p>Me: I apologize dearly for my long hiatus from updating, but now I'm back and the story will resume updating on schedule!<p>

Spade: That's good! I didn't know what was going to happen to me back there!

Me: Oh, you'll survive. You're the main character!

Spade: True…

Me: Anyway, I have to say thank you and I'm sorry to Isshi Urahara for dealing with me not writing and pushing me to do so. She's awesome.

Isshi: I know I am, you don't have to tell everyone! (not that I mind stroking my own ego ^.^) And all is forgiven!

PS. Hikari is not a lesbian, she's just a tomboy.


End file.
